ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous
How General Grievous joined the Tourney Though he would achieve his greatest infamy as the cyborg General Grievous, Qymaen jai Sheelal was originally an organic Kaleesh, the reptilian natives of Kalee, a world torn by famine and war. For generations, Kalee had been assaulted without respite by a technologically superior insectoid species, the Yam'rii (referred to by the Kaleesh as the "Huk" or "soulless bugs"), who coveted the Kaleesh as slaves. The conflict between the two species was known as the Huk War.[ Character Select Screen Animation Grievous crawls to the camera then stares at it saying "I must inform Count Dooku...". Special Attacks Quad Thrust (Neutral) Grievous rapidly thrusts his four lightsabers in front of himself. Tapping B can give more hits. Lightsaber Windmill (Side) Grievous runs forward while his upper lightsabers are spinning in circles in front of himself. Spider Slayer (Up) Grievous jumps into the air while slashing four times with his sabers. Kaleesh Kick (Down) Grievous dives forward while doing two bike kicks to the chest of the opponent. Kaleesh Crucifixion (Hyper Smash) Grievous puts his arms all together saying "You are about to leave this world!" then swings his lightsabers left. If he connects, Grievous follows with a right swing, then an up, then a down swing, and finally, ends with a pierce to the heart it takes a life from the stock. As the dead opponent falls to the floor, Grievous chuckles then says "Any more complaints?" Wrath of the Kaleese Robot (Final Smash) Grievous readies his lightsabers saying "You lose!" then swings his lightsabers with waves of energy attacking in front of him. After 30 swings, Grievous stops then resumes his normal stance saying "What would San Hill say of my performance?" Victory Animations #Grievous swings his four lightsabers around then points his left lightsabers forward while lightly crouching saying "I could do this with two... no, THREE hands behind my back!". #*Grievous swings his four lightsabers around then points his left lightsabers forward while lightly crouching saying "Farewell, pole master.". (Guan Yu victories only) #*Grievous swings his four lightsabers around then points his left lightsabers forward while lightly crouching saying "You might as well give me your lightsaber... you obviously don't know how to use it!". (Luke/Yoda victories only) #Grievous laughs showing a lightsaber then puts it away saying "Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed.". #Grievous hammer swings his right then left lightsabers then reapplies his cape saying "Count Dooku! I have surpassed you!". #*Grievous hammer swings his right then left lightsabers then reapplies his cape saying "I will enjoy dissecting your body, demon to the Separatists!" (Sailor Moon victories only) On-Screen Appearance Grievous jumps like a spider to the battle while saying "Stay here, continue the search!". Special Quotes *I will enjoy adding your sabers to my collection! (When fighting Luke or Yoda) *Can a spear that long be enough to beat a lightsaber? (When fighting Guan Yu) *Death to the Jedi, a new world for Coruscant! (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Though he mentions Count Dooku many times during the game, Count Dooku also appears as a separate playable character. *Though his in-game name is "General Grievous", the announcer calls out his name as "Grievous!". *Grievous's old select quote (I will rest when the Jedi are dead.) and his old intro quote (I have been trained in the Jedi arts by Count Dooku!) can be found in the Sound Test as sound files 10 and 15, respectively. *The other members of the Separatists, Wat Tambor, San Hill, Shu Mai, Nute Gunray, Passel Argente, Po Nudo, Tikkes, Rogwa Wodrata and Poggle the Lesser appear as dossiers. The former two (Wat Tambor and San Hill) appear in Grievous's ending. *The rival of Grievous happens to be Guan Yu. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters